


Stay

by jamesilver



Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved, ficlet requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: touch starved jim
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Spirk Ficlet Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 289





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 17, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by musicmandy1991 on tumblr.

It all happened so suddenly.   
  
Before the away team even knew what was happening, the explosion threw Kirk away from them. He would later learn that most of the rest of the away team was fine; he was most affected.   
  
He barely remembered coming to, the highly muted sounds of people rushing around him. But he saw Spock, emerging from the smoke, blaster in hand, making his way to his captain.  
  
Spock kneeled in front of him, clearly saying something, but Jim could only hear the tones of his voice, not the words. And Spock himself was fading in and out, the entire world starting to tip. But then, something happened that grounded Jim, pulling him back to his body.   
  
In a moment, Spock reached forward and placed his hand on Jim’s right wrist.   
  
Everything else passed by in a blur: Spock saving him and getting the rest of the away team to safety, two days of semi-consciousness being scanned by Bones, and now he was here, sitting on the edge of his bed in his quarters.   
  
Staring at that spot on his right wrist.   
  
It brought tears to his eyes to think about. What did that small touch mean? Jim knew it was only because Spock was saving his life. He had learned in medbay that as soon as the explosion occurred, Spock had jumped up from the conn, running off the bridge to the transporter room. He hadn’t wasted a second. And he saved Jim’s life.   
  
But, more importantly, he touched him. That little spot on his wrist. He swear he could feel the lasting imprint.   
  
It was the first time anyone had touched him in years.  
  
Jim had never thought that it was a problem, hadn’t really noticed it. It hadn’t bothered him before. It was just a thing that did not occur often. He didn’t have anyone in his life that way to touch him, he didn’t make physical contact with his crew or anyone of the species they encountered, he was never touched while being checked over medically. There just wasn’t a lot of need for it.   
  
And Jim hadn’t thought anything of it.   
  
But now, it was like he had been living under a spell and Spock just shattered it.   
  
Jim’s attention was drawn away from his wrist as his door indicated someone was there. “Come in,” he said. The door opened and in stepped Spock.   
  
Jim swore his heart skipped a beat.   
  
“Captain, I—“ Spock began, but was cut off by Bones coming through the door behind him, sliding past Spock.   
  
“Move,” he said. “I’ve got to check on Mr. ‘I’m fine, Bones, you can let me go back to my quarters now.’” He imitated Jim’s voice in a high pitch as he set his bag down, reaching in for his tricorder. “How you convinced me to let you out, I don’t know.”   
  
“I will return later, Captain,” Spock said, exiting. Jim wanted to reach out, ask him to stay, but he couldn’t.   
  
Once Spock was gone, McCoy looked him in the face. “What is up with you? You’re too quiet. Been too quiet. Usually when you get injured you’re always shooing me away, saying you’re fine.” Leonard looked him in the eye. “You didn’t make a noise of complaint when I hypoed you. Did you get hit in the head harder than I thought?”   
  
Jim blinked, looking up at his friend, only now realizing that he had been staring at that spot again.   
  
“I’m fine, Bones,” he said.   
  
“Yeah, well you don’t seem fine.” He began packing up his things, but paused. “You know, kid. You scare me sometimes. Like watching Spock carry you in to sickbay unconscious.”   
  
Jim’s thoughts paused. “He carried me?”   
  
McCoy just nodded. “Get some rest, kiddo.”   
  
As soon as Leonard was out the door, Jim jumped up and went to Spock’s door through the hallway. Spock let him in without hesitation, already by the door.   
  
“Captain, are you feeling well?” Spock asked.   
  
“Yeah,” Jim answered, trying to find the words that he wanted to say.   
  
“You do not appear—“  
  
“Yeah, I know. Bones was just telling me the same thing.”   
  
“What do you remember?” Spock asked.   
  
Jim’s mouth went dry as he slightly panicked. “Uhh,” he said. Would it be too awkward to tell him that— “I remember there was an explosion and then you were there and you touched me. That’s about it.”   
  
Spock nodded. “You were unable to hear and respond when I asked if you were alright so, instead, I—“   
  
“Did that Vulcan touch stuff,” Jim finished, his eyes staring off in the distance, voice quiet. So not only had Spock felt him, he had felt... _him._   
  
Then, an idea occurred to him. It may have sounded pathetic had he told anyone, but would anyone have to know? And he needed this right now.   
  
“How does that work?” Jim asked.   
  
Spock blinked like he was surprised by the question. “It is touch telepathy,” he answered.   
  
“Yeah, okay, but like....” Jim faked. He knew it was touch telepathy. He was just pathetically hoping that Spock would....  
  
Spock raised a hand. “If you would like, Captain, I could show you.”   
  
Trying to not look too strangely eager, Jim nodded and Spock reached out to touch the back of his hand to Jim’s wrist. That same spot.   
  
In that moment, Jim couldn’t handle it anymore. He wasn’t able to feel Spock, but clearly Spock felt a rush of emotion from him, flinching back slightly.   
  
“Captain,” Spock said, his voice raw.   
  
Jim reacted on instinct, his hand shooting out to grab Spock’s intertwining their fingers.   
  
“Jim,” Spock said, his voice more urgent this time.   
  
Pausing, Jim looked up to him, sure Spock could feel the shame he felt heating his face. “Sorry, Spock, I—“   
  
He went to pull away, but Spock held fast.   
  
“When I touched you down on that planet,” Spock began. “You were in intense physical and emotional distress. However, when you glanced down and saw what I was doing, I felt nothing but relief.” Jim turned back to him. “It is the same as I feel now.”   
  
Jim stood in place, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. But, then Spock said the one thing he had been waiting to hear from _someone_ someday.   
  
“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.spirkbaby.tumblr.com)


End file.
